Nijuunigou
by JinNijuunigou
Summary: Another cyborg, to help destroy the earth? Created by Dr. Gero no doubt, but with what purpose? Only he knows, and he is dead. What is this? Read along as Trunks falls in love with a cyborg, Juunanagou is suddenly in love, and a myserious girl pops up at
1. Memories

ATTENTION. This story has violence and foul language so refrain from young kids to reading this story.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
  
  
She shot a beam into the already demolished building. She sighed and faced her brother, Juunanagou and her sister, Juuhachigou. She tilted her head and her lips curled to a smile.  
  
" Come on, guys. The fun's all gone. " She rised into the air with her blue hair flowing behind her. She caught a frown on her sister's face as she flew high into the air. Juuhachigou flipped her shoulder-lengh blond hair as she followed her sister, Nijuunugou into the air.  
  
" Nothing fun ever lasts around here. " she said as she floated up beside her sister. She faced Juunanagou and he nodded.  
  
" If you ask me we should go for a drive. " he said he shot a blast into a building until it fell to the ground with debrie flying around his smooth black hair. He smiled and shot into the sky signaling for his sisters to follow. Nijuunugou shot after him with Juuhachigou close behind. They soon caught up to him and Nijuunugou took the lead.  
  
" Juunanagou, that's all you ever think about isn't it? Driving driving driving! " Nijuunugou grinned at her brother.  
  
" I agree with him. I'm sick of flying and we'd satisfiy his whining for driving if we let him give us a free ride." Juuhachigou explained as she halted to a stop with her unbuttoned jean jacket flowing. She looked at herself and smooothed out her jean skirt. She adjusted her black tank-top and put her jean jacket back on. " I want to get some clothes, too. "  
  
Nijuunugou shook her head. She started down at a busy road with several cars. She sat on a rock and waved her fingers at him.  
  
" Take your pick. I don't care as long as it's a convertable. " she said putting her arms under her head. Juuhachigou nodded and joined her sister. He watched the cars go by until he spotted one that him and his sisters would agree on. He stepped in front of it and the car screeched to a halt. The driver was a young teen and he stuck his head out of the window.  
  
" Why the hell are you stepping in front of my car like that man? I could have hurt you. " He said frowning.  
  
Nijuunugou and Juuhachigou giggled because they knew that no car could harm their brother. He blinked at his sisters and smiled. He turned to the teen and frowned.  
  
" Get out of the car. " he glanced at his side and then looked at the teen again.  
  
" Man I'm not getting out of my car. "  
  
" Get out of the damn car. "  
  
" No. "  
  
Juunanagou sighed and walked to the teen. He grabbed his coller and pulled him out of the car through the window. He pulled the teen's face to his own. He smiled.  
  
" Next time I tell you to get out of a car, you'll listen. " he threw him over his shoulder as his sisters came up and got into the backseat of the car. He got into the drivers seat and figited as he started the car.  
  
" Hey guess what? The seat's warm. "  
  
" Eww Juunanagou that is nasty. "  
  
Nijuunugou climbed into the front seat and put her hands behind her head as the wind swayed her blue bangs over her face.  
  
" You know we would have things to do right now if that guy Trunks hadn't ran away and decided not to fight us anymore. We should have let him think he could beat us. Then we would still have fun. But now he won't fight. He got away. We should've just killed him. "  
  
" Don't remind me. " Juunanagou said as he glanced at Nijuunugou angrily.  
  
Nijuunugou felt her brother's eyes on her. She knew that he was thinking of what had happened that day. The day she had saved Trunks's life from her siblings. She didn't want him to die. Her brother and sister had beat him to an inch of his life as it started to rain. And lightning. Her brother was about to kill him as she covered his linp body with hers. She yelled that if they wanted to kill him they had to kill her first. Then she cried. She couldn't stand the fact that she had feelings for him.  
  
Her, who had almost killed him until she let him go for she knew she'd be wasting weeks of fun for her and her sister and brother. She had almost killed him but he never had seemed to fight his hardest with her. She took it that he thought of her as a weakling so she just beat him up harder and more hatefully. But for a moment she saw an emotion of pain and misunderstanding in his eyes as she was about to blow him to bits and had let him go for she knew the pain he was living. She was not programed to love and support. Only to hate and destroy. But she felt better when she loved Trunks and cared for him.  
  
Her brother and sister had known of her care for Trunks. That after every battle she would go off and help him recover. She would stay with him but he would not love her and care for her as she did for him for he knew she was but an android and that she was just doing this because she wanted to make sure he lived so she could have more fun the next time they met up and practically killed each other.She had fallen for him so she had forced her brother to spare him when he was going to die.  
  
When Trunks had been spared he had gone away and never returned to fight them and to try and stop their destuction. He had gone and lived to himself. They had destroyed his time machine. Nijuunugou missed him, and she wanted him to come back. but she didn't know where he was. Sometimes she would destroy for him. Sometimes she would hate him for leaving and sometimes she would love him for surviving and being alive. Something brushed against her cheek. She snappd out of her daydream.  
  
She looked up to find herself looking at her brother's eyes. His eyes were emotionless and she couldn't read them. She had been with her brother for the longest time but she had noticed before that she knew nothing about him.  
  
The car had stopped and her sister had been reading a magazine. Nijuunugou had a flint of fear run through her. Then a moment of the impossible took place. A single tear ran down her brother's face and dropped on her hand. His arms embraced her as she looked comfused at what made her brother do this. She decided not to spoil the moment and she hugged him also. He pulled back and his eyes were now spotless. Anyone could've looked at him and never known he had shed a tear.  
  
Nijuunugou looked at him as the car started up again. She had seen nothing in his eyes and would have never guessed he would have barely cried especially in front of her.  
  
She blinked because she thought that he had done that because of a sudden emotional swing. That wasn't the case at all. He knew that she waasn't really his sister and that she wasn't really there because she was programed to stay with them. They had found her in a secret part of the Gero labratory. She was in a tank. They had found her and activated her. They had seen her papers. They had been there when the Dr. had created her. The minute he layed his eyes on her he knew that she had a much different purpose then what him and his sister had been programed for. The Dr. had given up on his Cell project and decided to make Nijuunugou. What he called the ultimate android. But that's what he had called Cell. So how could this one be any different? That's what he had thought. But now he knew that she was different. But he didn't know how.  
  
Only the Dr. knew. But they had killed him. So now they don't know and they'll never know. So he had forgotten that she was different.  
  
But when they had killed Dr. Gero he wanted to find her. So he searched and blew up the lab til he did. Still as beautiful and different as he had remembered, he activated her. He told her that he was her brother and that Juuhachigou was her sister. So of course she followed them, knowing nothing of her real purpose. She went where ever they went, thinking they were family. This was how she had met Trunks.  
  
Juunanagou had been angry when he found out that Nijuunugou had feelings for Trunks. He was once a human so he knew he could love. So he had been mad when she loved Trunks. She loved Juunanagou. But as a brother. He knew that if he told her that she wasn't his sister, then she would love him more then one. But if he told her, she might not love him anymore at all because he wasn't her brother. He was comfused so he kept to himself so no harm would be done. So he and Juuhachigou had promised not to tell her that they weren't her brother and sister unless they had no choice.  
  
They drove around for a while and then Juuhachigou got sick of not doing anything but sitting in a car reading. They returned to the spot where they had taken the car from the young teen. He was still there with a series of scratches and brusies on his body. He went up to Juunanagou and put his fists up.  
  
" Give me back my car you bastard! " he screamed at Juunanagou.  
  
" I was going to give back your car. There take it. " he said, pointing to the car.  
  
The teen ran up to it and got inside. Before he had started the car Juunanagou shot a blast blowing up the car and killing the teen. Juunanagou dusted his jeans off and glanced at the hole in the knee of his pants. Nijuunugou knew who gave him that hole. Trunks had. Juunanagou smiled.  
  
" Whoops. "  
  
" What do we do now? I'm soo bored I think I'll die. That would at least be interesting. " Nijuunugou said sighing.  
  
" Hey we should find that Trunks guy. He's still alive isn't he? It would be fun to fight him right now. "  
  
Nijuunugou's eyes lit up at the sound of Trunks's name. Juunanagou punched the wall. He went over to Juuhachigou. He cupped a hand over her ear so only she could hear.  
  
" Let's tell her. I think it's time. " he whispered. Juuhachigou nodded and they walked over to Nijuunugou.  
  
Nijuunugou felt fear all over her. She was thinking about running away, but decided against it when she spotted the reasuring smile on her brother's face.  
  
He raised a hand to her, his eyes telling her to take it. She never felt fear around her brother, or sister, but now she felt it. She was scared of being deactivated or blown up by her brother. Never had he acted this way, but he was smileing trying not to cause her fear to grow stronger. She clenched her teeth together and took his hand. He pulled her up from where she was sitting.  
  
She looked at Juuhachigou, who was sitting with a grin on her face. A suspicious one. Nijuunugou felt fear once more, then straightened herself up.  
  
" What do you want me for? " she demanded, trying not to let her knees weaken from the state they were in.  
  
" Me and Juuhachigou want to tell you something so dont be shocked. " He said grinning the same suspicious grin as his sister.  
  
" Tell me. You can tell me anything brother. " she demanded once more.  
  
" For one, I'm not your brother. And she's not your sister. We activated you and told you that. "  
  
Nijuunugou couldn't help but be shocked. So all this time where she thought she was with family, she was with complete strangers? She shivered, thinking what they could do to her now that she was no longer considered their family. She took a step back, preparing to fly away.  
  
" No don't leave. We can be friends. It's ok. We won't hurt you. "  
  
" I...I'm sorry. I was in a shock."  
  
He smirked. " I told you not to be shocked. "  
  
She grinned. " Yea? Well what if I decided to go away by myself? "  
  
The smile from his face faded. His eyes full of passion and care, he looked at her straight in the eyes.  
  
" Don't...go away..."  
  
Nijuunugou grinned. She hugged Juunanagou like he really was her brother, as she thought for all those years.  
  
Juunanagou stepped back from the sudden impact and fell to the ground with Nijuunugou still hugging him. She kissed his cheek and backfliped and put her hands on her hips.  
  
" I wouldn't leave. Plus I know how much you guys need me, so I won't be going for a while. " she sent reasuring smile at Juunanagou.  
  
" Hey! What do you mean we need you? Don't you mean you need us? " Juuhachigou said diving for Nijuunugou. She caught Nijuunugou and gave her a nuggie.  
  
"Ack! Hey back off ! " she said laughing.  
  
" Hey let's go find blondie boy. " Juunanagou said.  
  
" You mean Trunks? "  
  
" Yea whatever. "  
  
Nijuunugou raised into the air. She closed her eyes searching for Trunks's ki. She recognized his ki and pointed toward the west.  
  
" I found it. Come on! " 


	2. Sudden Desire

Chapter 2  
  
Sudden Desire  
  
  
  
" Ok I'm making major improvments. " Bulma said to herself as she tapped on her computer. She looked toward the clock, pushing her blue hair out of her face.  
  
" Trunks! Could you come here hunny? "  
  
" Um, yea sure mom. " Trunks yelled back to her.  
  
Trunks turned his book over and hopped off his bed. He brushed his lavender locks away from his eyes only to have them come right back. He took his jean jacket with his mother's company's logo on it. He put it on over his black undershirt. He walked into the labratory at the back of the house.  
  
" Yes? " he asked her when she didn't look up at him when he came in. She turned her head at him and used her hand to brush away his bangs.  
  
" I need an extra hand. Could you go over, there, and type in Nijuunigou for me. "  
  
" Why...look that up? "  
  
" Because it's Dr. Gero's other android. I want to find out it's purpose. Er...her purpose. You fought her remember? I want to know why Gero created her. "  
  
Trunks shivered. He crossed over the the other computer and typed in Nijuunigou. Imformation about her popped up, but nothing about her purpose.  
  
" I locked into his super computer and looked her up, but it's has a code to look at it, and I tried everything I can think of but of course, nothing. "  
  
" Well I'm sorry mom I don't think I can help. "  
  
" I'm giving up on her for now. I think I'll try and fix that energy warp machine I created. Do you want to help? To take your mind off things? "  
  
" Uh...yea I suppose. " He crossed over the the other side of the labratory and pulled out a wrench. Heading over to the energy warp machine. He slid under the huge machine and looked at it. He found things that shouldn't be there, like Bra's doll. He looked for a while and caught sight of a small blue button.  
  
" Mom! I found a button! "  
  
He heard no response so he just decided to push it and find out. The machine started shaking and Trunks quickly slid out from under it. Bulma turned from the other machine and stared at Trunks.  
  
" Maybe it works now..." she mumbled happily.  
  
A large warp hole appeared out of no where. A figure appeared and fell out of it. The blured figure came into view and appeared to be a young girl.  
  
" Where..am I? What happened? " She looked around and stared at Trunks. His eyes grew wide and his cheeks flushed bright red.  
  
" Me-ow. " she purred softly, trying not to let him hear but he did. He quickly looked away so she wouldn't see him blush. He looked at his mom.  
  
" Um, I'm going to my room mom. I'll see you later. " Before Bulma could say a word, Trunks hurried out. Bulma looked at the young girl in her labratory.  
  
" Umm, hello! My name's Bulma. That was my son, Trunks. I'm sorry about this, but it seemed my machine malfunctioned and carried you here. I can try to fix it and take you home."  
  
The girl appeared confused, but kept her composure and ignored the questions in her head.  
  
" Uh, Bulma-sama. I ask of you to let me stay until I can get back home. "  
  
" Of course dear. You don't have to call me sama. Bulma will do. There's a spare room connected to Trunks's room. Through the hall and it's the first door to the left. "  
  
" Alright. Arigato, Bulma-sama. "  
  
" Wait. What's your name? "  
  
" Kitana. "  
  
Kitana hurried to her room and found the door. She peeked inside and walked through. She spotted a door. To Trunks's room no doubt. She plopped on the bed and decided to take a nap so she could figure out where she was later.  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile, Trunks was in his room. He had his book, and was reading an exciting part when he heard sounds from the room beside his. He walked over to the door. He opened in slightly, peering in.  
  
He opened the door and spotted the girl he had seen earlier. She opened her eyes to see him and he jumped back.  
  
" Your mom said I could use this room. " she said her blue eyes flashing in the darkness.  
  
" Oh...sorry for running out on you and mom. My name is-"  
  
" Trunks. " she interuppted. " Bulma told me. "  
  
" Oh...and-"  
  
" Kitana. " she interuppted once more.  
  
Trunks looked dumbfounded at his feet. How had she known that he was going to ask her name?  
  
" Well I'll see you later. " Kitana said, brushing her brown and blue locks from her forhead.  
  
" Yea. See you. "  
  
Trunks walked back to his room. He kept his eyes on her until he shut the door. Where had she come from? Was she planning something against the planet? These questions rang in his mind. He had to think about this kinda stuff now. Now that he was the last of the Z-Senshi on the earth, he had to protect it with no one else's help. That made him a little shaken sometimes, but mostly the things that came to earth were no match for his strength. Except them.  
  
Death beasts is what he had called them before. He had fought them. He had lost. He was going to die. He smacked his head to get these thoughs from his mind. He shoke his head but his heart kept wanting to remember what happened before he forgot them. Dark and stormy rain poured down. Lieing on the ground with an ounce of strength left, he was determined to use the last of his power to destroy them. The two androids he had fought. They were destroying the world just like every other evil person that came to earth.Wait...his eyes opened wide as he thought of the androids. There were THREE androids. Three death beasts. Juunanagou...Juuhachigou...and the other one? What was her name...he couldn't seem to remember. A kind face stood out from the rest, but that couldn't possibly be the other. The Jinzouningen were cruel, soul-less creatures with no feelings at all. Dr. Gero had seen to that. His thoughts wandered to his last encounter. He hadn't fought them since. He had to get more powerful first. They were just too strong. As much as he had wanted to destroy them he didn't have the strength to. How long ago was that...?  
  
  
  
" Trunks! Hey Trunks wake up! "  
  
His eyes fluttered open at the sound of the caring voice. He lifted his head as the drops of water hit his forhead from the dark sky above.  
  
" Trunks? "  
  
" Ugh..." he lifted his eyes to look at her.  
  
He backed up and leaned against a damaged wall.  
  
" What do you want? " he had asked. The girl had been one of the of the jinzouningen that had just beat him up the most in the previous fight. Nijuunigou.  
  
" Trunks I want to help you."  
  
" You just tried to kill me."  
  
" I let you go. Now I want to help. "  
  
Knowing how much he wanted to live so he could have another chance to destroy them, he accepted her help. She bandaged him up and healed his wounds. Then she left without another word.  
  
He fought them again and again, and every time after the battles that naturally he lost, she would help him recover. She loved beating him up more then enough each time, for everytime she would be able to spend more time with him as he healed. Then her brother and sister wanted to kill him for good. They had had their fun. Now they wanted the job done. As Juunanagou was about to lay the final punch, she covered his limp body with her own.  
  
" Get out of the way Nijuunigou. " He said to her.  
  
" No. If you want to kill him, kill me first. "  
  
Juunanagou had no choice. He let him go free. And so the silent treatment toward Nijuunigou formed. But soon after they all chose to forget what had happened. Especially Trunks.  
  
So now why did he remember this? Was is because he had had feelings for Nijuunigou for helping him recover? Had Kitana triggered some sort of love tingle inside of him?  
  
Trunks's eyes grew wide. He knew it now. That was it. Had he been so foolish to fall for a girl this quickly? He looked at his feet. He thought about Kitana. Her silky brown hair and blue streaks conclided into beautiful hair. Her misty blue-grey eyes hypnitized him. He sat on the bed. He sighed. How could he have fallen for a girl this quickly? How? He smacked himself. But it was hard not to think about her. She kept popping up inside his mind. He sat up and went to the door that connected his and Kitana's bedroom.  
  
***  
  
Kitana put her hands under her neck. She was bored already. She sat up and smoothed down her clothes. She walked into the bathroom and washes down her face to keep herself from falling asleep. She was extremly bored now. She wondered how these kind of people survived boredom. She rolled over and sighed. She thought about Trunks. It helped having an extremly cute boy her age living in the room right next to hers. She could walk in and look at him anytime. She never had problems with boys...they like her, she thinks they are jerks...that sorta thing. Trunks was different though. She liked him. What if he didn't like her? It wouldn't work out anyway. She didn't even know where she was. For all she knows she could be on...Earth! She realized it. She got transported to Earth. The planet with the humans. But she had felt ki from Trunks. He wasn't one of the humans she had been told about. Yes, Trunks was some other kind...Saiya-jin she guessed. Yea..Saiya-jin. But how can Saiya-jins posiibly live on Earth? So..boring..and...pretty though...She realized how little she knew about Earth. It was a beautiful planet. Her door creaked open. She recognized Trunks at once..She scanned him over. Nice clothes..not to mention the hot body..Whoa! She was going way to fast..waaayyyy to fast. But Trunks looked so irresistible. She turned her head to stop looking at him. He stepped in the room and she acted is if she didn't notice him in the room. He glided across the room toward the bed. Kitana's back was turned to him. He didn't notice a book on the floor and tripped on it.  
  
" Whoa! " Trunks yelled as he fell.  
  
Kitana turned right as he tripped and he landed on the bed. On her.  
  
" Trunks! "  
  
Their eyes locked and Trunks blushed like crazy.  
  
That wasn't the entrance he had hoped for. He stood up quickly, and put his hand behind his head. He laughed embarrasly and looked at her.  
  
" Sorry..I uh..tripped. " He looked into her eyes to try and see through her, something he did well with other people. Her blue-grey eyes seemed to be fogged with mystery and he couldn't see through. He realized at once that Kitana had moved up to him which was why he could see so good into her eyes. His eyes scanned her body curves as she stood before him. He let his soft blue eyes burn into hers. He suddenly became overwelled with complete desire as he slowly moved his hands toward her waist. He finally swept her up in his arms and moved his face close to hers. She stared at him for a few moments as she saw the compassion in his eyes. She felt weird being this close to a boy. Never had she experienced being this close, and as she say how he looked, his lavender locks sweeping over his crystal blue eyes, a longing created in her heart which longed him to pull her closer and kiss her with as much passion as he had at the moment.  
  
He looked at her, her eyes making him feel dizzy, making his longing to kiss her greater and greater until he could burst. Where had this longing, this love come from? Had It come from sudden memories of Nijuunigou? No couldn't be, he cared none for this girl. But then why was she in his arms at this very moment, looking at him irresistablly beautiful that he wanted to consume his lips onto hers?  
  
Why, why is in his arms at this moment? He had never liked at girl, never been this close to a girl, until now. Now he wished someone would walk in on them, interupt this mistake. But was it? Or did he really love this girl at one glance, and now suddenly wish to intake her?  
  
He shook his head, making his locks fly around his forhead, creating a slight struggle from Kitana. No, I'm not ready for this, and not from someone I had just met.  
  
Trunks let his longing go, for now, and left her standing in front of him. Quickly he turned and turned the corner to his room.  
  
'' I'm.. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it to happen. '' he said quickly, then left the room.  
  
Kitana stood there, watching ever move he took til he was out of sight.  
  
Could they both deny what had just happen between them? 


	3. Sweet Dreams

Chapter 3  
  
Sweet dreams  
  
  
  
Nijuunigou sat up in her bed. She knew where Trunks was now, they were going to see him tomorrow. Kill him. She put a hand to her forehead. She shook it lightly. Could she possibly still have feelings for this boy, remaining inside her? Deep inside her of course, but they were there, she knew. So why were they coming back now? Why had they gone? Driven deep inside her, never to return? Who knew, only she did, but she couldn't fine the answer. She stood, watching as her brother and sister erm...her friends, slept, their slight breaths the only sound in the damamged labratory. She walked over to the window.  
  
She stood, looking at the stars. She still did...she still..loved Trunks. His lavender hair soft across his face, his swift movements as he fought. How she would love to caress his sweet tender heart. Interesting...she thought...How a simple memory could send love from your heart to the very top of you.  
  
***  
  
Stirring as he slept, Trunks struggled to stop the memories that were creeping closer and closer. Was was he to do, did he wants these frightning memories back to him? Long since he remembered the accident, and what if Nijuunigou had loved him? It was doubtful that she did anymore. And even though she had healed him after the long, harsh battles, it was long since then and she had probably forgotten also. But if she hadn't? What if she was out there, searching for him? What if she needed him? Would he be there for her, like he had promised all those years ago?  
  
No, I won't. I'm not like her, I'm not a killer. She is. But she...I...we had something...  
  
Trunks awoke in a stir, frightened, like a child. his forehead drenched in sweat. Clumsily, he rose to his feet, eager to get the answers he longed for. The ones that were never asked, never answered. Well he would find out. He would get the answers.  
  
Slipping an a short jacket, he swept out the door into the cold night air. He continued through the damaged city. He flew silent in the sky, searching for the that very small, very damaged labratory in the mountains. Oh yes, he remembered this place. He slowly crept along the side and knocked silently.  
  
She turned from her stars, and looked around, scanning the area. Yes she had heard russeling. She heard a slight knock at the door. She walked over to it, wondering what or who it could be. She opened the door slowly, cautionly. She stood in aw.  
  
They stood, scanning each others bodys, seeing all the differences that had occured since the last time they had met. Trunks's hair was slightly longer, his choice in clothes different. He had on a black wifebeater, a jean jacket that looked too small, coming up to his torso, which stated Capsule Corp logo upon it. With dark gray slacks on, he looked very strong for someone who had been so weak years before. He must have been training...she thought.  
  
Her hair had grown longer, down to her knees at least. She also had a change in wardrobe. Her blue tanktop had been changed to a shirt revealing her torso, but with sleeves overlapping her arms, and hands. Her shorts had been changed to a knee lengh skirt, with shorts under, with slights up the sides, it looked very torn at the bottom. Her boots were the same anyway. She's not the girl I knew before..she's a woman now...He thought.  
  
She crossed her arms at him and looked at him, her lips curved to a slight smile. Did he know, that at that very moment before, she had been thinking about him?  
  
He looked at her, her red eyes staring at him intisipation.  
  
" We need to talk..but not here..let's go somewhere else. "  
  
She nodded, saying nothing. She took a last glance at her sleeping conpanions, then left them behind as she followed him beyond the destrustion site, farther, until they reached a clear meadow.  
  
She landed beisde him, on the cool grass. She closed her eyes, and smelt the cool, crisp air. It must be almost dawn..she thought. It would be nice to see the sun rise.  
  
She sat down and shivered as she brushed her hands across the grass, which was wet with morning dew. She smiled, thinking of how peaceful it had must have been, before her friends had destroyed it. She had never seen it. They had done it before they had activated her. It would have been something to see.  
  
" Can we talk now...?"  
  
He looked at her, and although he had the voice and body structure of a man, his eyes still gleamed a small, defenseless child. This made her smile, this was what she had liked most about him so long ago.  
  
"Yes...talk. "  
  
"Well you see..."  
  
He looked away, this must have been hard for him. It was obvious to see he had some feelings for her. He wondered if she could see that? Nah..  
  
" Are you going to speak up Trunks? "  
  
He could hear the maturity in her voice, that it hadn't been there years before.  
  
" Yes..."  
  
" Well then out with it. "  
  
" Nijuuni...Did you ever have feelings for me, unexplainable...that you showed with care, but never let Juunana or Juuhachi know? "  
  
She stood there motionless, their breaths the only things being heard.  
  
" You always hurt me so harshly, but then after you would come to me, stay with me all night if you had to, and helped me recover. But why? Just so you could beat me up more the next time? Have more fun? That's what I had always thought..but I think you can give me the answer I want to hear. "  
  
She clenched her fists, causing blood to arise from her sleek hands. What if I did have feelings you? Would you return them..?  
  
"...Why..why would I tell you? "  
  
He looked at her hands, covered rashly with blood. They stared for a few moments. He walked over to her, he took her hands in his. He took of his jacket, revealing his arms, which supplied a generous amount of muscule. She wondered what it would be like to be held in those arms, those powerful arms. A pain struck her hand, which caused her to draw back her hand from his.  
  
His hand traced hers and brought it back. She let him tend to her wound. He tore off a piece of his wifebeater, and dabbed her cuts. She looked at his face, his eyes full of concern, consetrating on her hand. Still looking at her hand, he wrapped the blood stained piece of cloth around her wound and sat down in front of her.  
  
" Because...I want to know if you feel the same way about me as I feel for you..." He murmered softly, hoping she'd hear it. She drew back her bandaged hand and waved her hand slowly in front of her face.  
  
"...You were hurt...I couldn't just leave you there...I'm..I'm not like my brother or sister erm...partners. They're different then me."  
  
She lightened up. She tilted her head back and shouted.  
  
" I'm not like them! I'm not blood thirsty and cold blooded! I love this land that you people live in! "  
  
She stood up and ran through the field swiftly, laughing as she went. Trunks smiled and ran after her laughing. She spinned around several times, hoping that Trunks, and the world, would hear her confession.  
  
" I wish I could have lived here, like you all! Live in a peaceful world! I want everyone to be happy and Yes! I do love you, Trunks! I love every inch of your pure heart, only wishing you would love me the same way! I took care of you! I didn't like to see you hurt! I love you...!"  
  
She shook her fists in the air and tears started making a trail down her cheeks. She looked toward Trunks, who was smiling running toward her. She laughed as he picked her up and spun her around.  
  
Not until after it was being done, Trunks had her in a friendly kiss that she didn't seem to want to break. She warpped her arms around his neck, his around her waist, and they kissed until the lack of oxygen was too great. He pulled away from her and set her down. He breathed deeply until his heart stopped beating. She looked at him softly. She could see is mouth trying to form words, and she rested two fingers upon his soft lips.  
  
" Shhh...don't speak..."  
  
His eyes showed agreement. She lifted her fingers, and his swift movements left her dizzy as he whizzed behind her, wrapping his powerful arms around her, and turned her toward the light over the mountains and hilltops.  
  
She sighed deeply as the sun rose high, slightly over the mountains. It was a beautiful sight to see. turned around and looked at Trunks, and placed her hands on his soft cheeks.  
  
"...Don't tell Juunana about this..."  
  
He nodded in agreement. She rose into the air, before he could stop her, and blasted through the clouds making way toward the labratory. He sighed. He felt like his love was being left. He looked down, remembering each and every time Nijuuni had taken care of him after the battles. Oh how he missed those times. He lifted into the sky, making his way back to Capsule Corp. Can't wait to see Nijuuni tomorrow...Can't wait to see her...I even want to see Kitana right now I'm so happy...  
  
He landed near Capsule Corp and crept silently inside. The lights were off. Good...he thought. No one had noticed him being gone so long. He walked to his room and looked at the door attcahing him to Kitana. It was calling to him. He walked quietly over to it and opened it. He crept inside and and stared at her. The new sunlight cast shadows across her face. He walked over to her and placed a peek on her cheek. She stirred slightly but made no other movement. He smiled as she slept and walked back to his room.  
  
He layed over his bed and kicked off his shoes and he lay his head to rest. As he drifted off to the land where people have special dreams, he could bety himself he was going to have dreams full of Nijuuni and Kitana tonight.  
  
***  
  
Nijuuni drifted across the sky, landing near the labratory and slowly went through the door, and lay across her bed. She sat up. She walked silently over to Juunana and looked at him. She bent down, laying a kiss across her brother's...her partners's...her...other love's lips. He did nothing but continued sleeping.  
  
She walk back over to her bed and lay across it, shaking her head on her pillow. She sighed quietly and smiled. She quietly murmered to herself then fell asleep.  
  
Sweet Dreams... 


	4. No Cost Too Great

Chapter 4  
  
No Cost Too Great  
  
" Trunks....Trunks....wake up...."  
  
Trunks awoke to see Kitana's face staring into his. He blinked and his eyes widened as he yelled loudly and sat up so sudden his head hit the back of his bed. He rubbed his swollen head and winced at her.  
  
" Can I ask why you woke me up? "  
  
" Where were you yesterday? "  
  
He looked at her with a slight frown. Why would she concern herself with something she didn't need to know? He blinked and shook his head.  
  
" None of your-"  
  
"..business. I know. But I was you know...worried. I thought you were kidnapped or something. I was just worried. I just wanted to know where you were. "  
  
" I was just out. Catching some fresh air that's all. No big deal. "  
  
He smiled as the open windows blew a breeze through her long, brown and blue locks. She smiled back and bounced on the edge of his bed. He looked at her startled and shook his head.  
  
" Hey guess what? I'm going out to look for survivers. Wanna come? "  
  
" I guess. Nothing else to do right? Count me in. "  
  
" Good. It would be lonely all by myself. I appreciate your company. Be ready in an hour. Breakfast is on the table. "  
  
" Ok Thanks. "  
  
Kitana jumped up and she walked out of the room. Trunks got out quickly and put on his usually attire, gray slacks, black wife beater, and a cut-off jean jacket with Capsule Corp. logo. His cheerful mood faded as he walked into the kitchen to see burnt everything on the table for breakfast. Burnt waffles, burnt toast, burnt eggs, you name it.  
  
" Eh...mother..."  
  
" Yes Trunks? Sit down and enjoy food. "  
  
" Tch...fine..."  
  
Trunks sat down with a frown as he looked at his food. Suddenly the phone rang and Bulma ran to it. Kitana stepped into the kitchen wearing cargo shorts and a blue tank-top. She sat down at the table and pushed her brown locks out of her face. She looked at the food on her plate and her smile faded quickly.  
  
" Only the best for us.." Trunks whispered to her.  
  
" Of course. Why don't I whip us up something..."  
  
She lifted from her seat and took over the kitchen by storm. Eggs piled on plates, several pieces of toast on another, and waffles and pancakes on another staked high. She sat them down on the kitchen table and quickly disposed of the burnt food. She chuckled as Trunks's eyes sparkled with hunger as he looked at the food.  
  
" Dig in."  
  
" Gladly. "  
  
He dove into the food quicker then you can say Shiva three times fast. Food decreased as she and he ate to delight. Trunks was amazed that she could devour as much food as he could. They were content and then were only eating small portions now. Bulma skidded in and looked at the table. She opened her mouth to say something and then shut it.  
  
" I didn't know you liked my cooking so much Trunks. And my food didn't look that good...oh well. No bicker. Well on the phone was a city about 15 miles from here. There's a couple of survivors, and they tried to call anyone, and reached us. Why don't you two go check it out. If anyone's in critical condition, bring them here. K son? "  
  
" Got you mom. We're fine here. "  
  
He nodded at Kitana and they lifted from their seats and sprang out the door. Trunks jumped into the air, and bursted off. Kitana stayed on the ground. As soon as Trunks figured out that Kitana wasn't following. He sped back and landed on the ground.  
  
" I'm sorry I forgot you couldn't fly. Want me to carry you? "  
  
Kitana layed a finger to her chin. Let's see...she thought. Should I let him carry me or fly by myself? I'll let him carry me. Hee hee. She looked at him deeply.  
  
" Could you carry me..? ''  
  
He blushed bright scarlet. He blinked and looked at her.  
  
" Yea..I can. Just.." He suddenly was very interested with his feet.  
  
" Just...?"  
  
"...Hop into my arms."  
  
Ooh I like the sound of that...she thought. She walked over to him. He was blushing crazy. She stood in front of him. He placed his arms under her thighs and back. He lifted into the air and was surprised that she didn't squirm.  
  
He sped up into the direction of the city. Kitana crossed her arms and looked up into the sky. It had very few clouds in it. Although, Kitana could detect some rain on the way. A big storm at that. She shook her head and Trunks looked at her.  
  
" What's that matter? "  
  
" Oh nothing. I just thought it was going to rain. "  
  
Trunks looked into the sky and looked comfused. The sky looked sunny to him. How could she think it would rain? He thought to himself. 


End file.
